Circle
by Wlizard
Summary: Leur relation n'avait rien de parfait, rien de spécial. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû exister. Iroh/Bolin
1. Here we go again

**CIRCLE**

Disclaimer : Michael Dante DiMartino + Bryan Konietzko pour les personnages

Pairing : Iroh II/Bolin ; brèves évocations de Korroh

Notes : _Circle_ ; quatre moments d'une relation amoureuse plutôt fade qui me trottaient dans la tête. Les ficlets peuvent se lire séparément.

* * *

**Here we go again**

Notes : J'ai perdu la feuille où j'avais commencé ce ficlet. Plus ou moins inspiré de la chanson "Here we go again" de Johny Stimson.

* * *

Il l'observait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il le trouvait vraiment beau. Tout le monde le trouvait _vraiment beau_. Et il y avait de quoi. Bolin n'échappait aucunement à cette "règle".

Iroh avait un physique très attirant, c'était indiscutable. Toutes les femmes se retournaient quand elles le voyaient ; les hommes aussi, parfois.

Et puis, il était gentil. Agréable, poli, _charmant_.

Sa voix aussi était séduisante. Il ne parlait pas trop, mais parlait bien, avec aisance et tact. Même les serveuses qui passaient à côté de leur table ralentissaient pour l'écouter, quand il prononçait quelque chose -peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

Korra, assise à côté de lui, le regardait également avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle semblait absorbée par sa _personne entière_.

Il ne laissait personne indifférent.

Bolin se sentit un peu jaloux, il aurait préféré être le seul à l'épier de cette façon. Il y avait bien trop de monde dans ce restaurant.

Il soupira, et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur réunion, baissa les yeux. Il se mit à tracer des petits cercles avec son doigt sur le bois de la table.

Il se demanda alors si il l'aimait. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Iroh était _bien_. Très certainement _bien pour lui._

Il prit son verre et bu le fond d'eau qui restait, se remettant à observer le général. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et en abandonnant sa boisson, il lui offrit un sourire.

Son cœur se réchauffa quand les lèvres de l'autre homme s'étirèrent aussi.

Oui, peut-être qu'il l'aimait.


	2. Alive

Notes : _Profitez de celui-ci._

Iroh (l'original) voulait une journée nationale du thé, dans The Search. Alors, vous comprenez...

**Alive**

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Les lumières dansaient autour d'eux, comme dans un rêve, les rires des inconnus se confondaient dans un brouhaha général, et une odeur délicate se dégageait des échoppes qui vendaient des douceurs en tout genre.

Bolin serra un peu plus la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Il était heureux, et aurait pu l'être à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

Iroh le regardait du coin de l'œil. On aurait dit un enfant. Il soupira. Les rumeurs avaient fusées à propos de leur relation, mais il se fichait bien de tout cela. Tout ce qui importait, c'étaient qu'_ils_ _s'aimaient_.

Le jeune homme, remarquant qu'il était observé, se tourna vers le général. Il lui sourit brièvement, et l'entraîna avec lui à travers la foule.

Il s'arrêta devant un vendeur de pommes d'amour -et bien sûr, comme tous les autres, de thé en ce jour spécial.

Il en demanda deux, et sortit quelques pièces de sa poche mais son compagnon l'arrêta. Iroh paya à sa place, avec un billet impeccablement plié. Comme d'habitude.

Il récupérèrent les fruits.

"Tu sais", fit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'échoppe, "tu n'es pas obligé de m'acheter tout ce que je veux juste parce que tu es plus vieux."

Il se stoppa un instant, et se reprit vite.

"Enfin. Vieux. Non, tu n'es pas vieux ! Tu es juste plus vieux que moi !"

Le général se mit à rire doucement. Il aimait ce genre d'attitude chez Bolin. Il avait compris depuis le début ce qu'il entendait par "vieux", mais l'avait laissé continué, car ses réactions face à ses propres propos étaient adorables.

"Non, je ne suis pas obligé."

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"En plus, tu n'es plus un enfant.

-Oui c'est vrai. J'ai presque..."

Il se retourna subitement, les yeux écarquillés, et se mit à rougir comme jamais. Il venait de saisir l'arrière-pensée d'Iroh. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais fut vite arrêté par les lèvres de son compagnon.

Il l'embrassait, là, au milieu de toutes ces personnes seulement venues pour boire du thé. C'est sûr, les rumeurs n'en seraient plus dès le lendemain.


	3. After Dark

Notes : C'est là que tout commence !

**After Dark**

* * *

Il était seul comme jamais. Ils s'étaient disputés la nuit dernière. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Les tensions existaient, bien sûr. Mais au point de s'énerver ?

Et maintenant, Bolin était seul.

Même si Iroh se tenait près de lui, il _se sentait _seul. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main, mais pas de l'embrasser. Ses pensées se divisaient. Il ne savait même plus quoi vouloir.

Iroh soupira. Il ne le regarda même pas quand il s'excusa.

Ils s'étaient opposés sur quelque chose de futile, et maintenant, ils en étaient là. Bolin commençait à peine à s'inquiéter.

Il posa sa joue contre son épaule, las.

Ils restèrent un instant comme cela, assis sur le rebord du lit. Le temps semblait si long, les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur démesurée. Tous deux s'ennuyaient.

Iroh ne bougea pas, ne réagit en rien. Il ne ferait sûrement pas le premier pas pour remettre les choses en place. Une question d'honneur, probablement, vu que ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé la dispute, et qu'il s'était déjà excusé.

Bolin baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir amené la question de l'insuffisante présence de son compagnon -il était général après tout, et avait des obligations. C'était à lui de réparer ses propres erreurs.

Il releva le visage, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Il hésita un court instant.

"Je t'aime ?" prononça-t-il avec appréhension.

Son ami se tourna finalement vers lui, lui accordant enfin un regard. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il passa la main sur la joue du jeune homme. Il avait toujours adoré son visage.

"Moi aussi." répondit-il avec rudesse.

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.


	4. Slumber

Notes : ENDGAME.

**Slumber**

* * *

Deux bras qu'il connaissait bien l'enlaçaient.

Il avait plus pour habitude de le voir distant, l'ignorant même des fois. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Iroh lui _souriait _presque, avec une once de tendresse dans le regard. Et malgré cela, il semblait lassé. Lassé de tout, lassé de lui.

Entouré par ses bras nus et musclés dont il avait tant rêvé des mois auparavant, Bolin se sentait vide. Son cœur l'était du moins, battant à vitesse régulière, normale. _Comme si rien de particulier ne se passait._ Il essayait de se sentir coupable. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne ressentait plus rien du tout.

Quand Iroh l'embrassa, il comprit que lui aussi avait cessé de l'aimer. La flamme torride qui les animaient au premiers jours avait fini par mourir, en dépit de toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faits.

La radio posée sur le bureau du général débitait une vielle chanson. Une chanson qu'ils connaissaient bien, ils avaient dansé dessus de nombreuses fois. La nostalgie de leur amour n'effleura même pas Bolin. Bien sûr qu'il avait des regrets, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas recommencer une histoire avec lui.

De toute façon, le son crachait plus qu'il ne chantait la chanson.

Le jeune homme soupira d'ennui plus que d'envie alors que son compagnon s'attaquait en baisers à son cou. Toutes ces attentions étaient exécutés à la manière d'un soldat. Il l'_attaquait _comme un guerrier, et non comme l'amoureux qu'il avait été.

Néanmoins, Bolin ne lui en voulait pas pour _cela_. Il lui en voulait pour des milliers d'autres choses, mais pas pour celle-ci. Il était tout aussi fautif dans la fin de cette relation, si il s'agissait d'une "fin". Que faisaient-ils sur ce lit, à s'embrasser, à se faire croire que tout n'était pas encore perdu ?

Iroh murmura son nom avec une passion forcée.

_Que faisaient-ils encore ensemble ?_

Bolin se mit à regarder le plafond, se rappelant que le lendemain, enfin, il partait rejoindre l'armée de Kuvira. Et tout cela s'achèverait.

Mais il ne lui avait encore rien dit.


End file.
